


The Beginning

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

"Blood," Nino murmurs, not fully awake and barely aware of what he is saying, "Want… blood," 

Jun, hearing Nino's murmurs, turns over to straddle the smaller man. 

"Thirsty," Nino whispers and Jun immediately recognizes the need. He lifts his own wrist to his fangs and pierces his skin with them, letting his vampire blood flow out of his arteries, filling the room with its distinct smell. 

"Here," Jun whispers gently as he guides Nino, whose eyes are red and fangs extended, to the blood. Instinctively, Nino opens his mouth and drinks desperately, trying to quench his thirst. 

Jun's hand pats Nino's back reassuringly as he tells him, "Slowly, Kazu, slowly." 

Nino's hands clutch at Jun's white dress shirt, wrinkling it, as he slurps more of his blood and feel the warmth of it circulating in his body. 

_This is it,_ Nino thinks to himself as the initial thirst is satisfied; he is now a full fledged vampire. 

Being greedy, he takes a few more sips of Jun's blood, this time fully tasting the bitter-sweetness of it, before removing his mouth from Jun's wrist, letting out a happy sigh as he does so. Jun smiles at him and uses his thumb to wipe the excess blood away from the corner of Nino's lips.

"Dirty eater," Jun comments. 

"Only when it's delicious," Nino replies and watches as Jun licks the blood off his own thumb. He tries not to gasp at how hot the image is, but he has a feeling that Jun knows.

Nino's eyes flutter close as Jun places his lips on his. He licks at Nino's lips for permission and Nino grants it readily, letting Jun's tongue explore his mouth. He feels Jun's moan when he tastes the leftover blood in his mouth and finds himself making a pleased noise in response. It is Nino's tongue that seeks Jun's out a while later and two tongues engage themselves in a languid dance as Jun pushes Nino gently back onto the mattress. 

This is their beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in a mail message for Moni and Ri, Where Jun and Nino are both vampires. Not sure how vampires work, so this will do. And there was supposed to be this scene that Jun turns Nino into a vampire, which I am too lazy to write.


End file.
